Wild Kratts quiz!
by Angelicat2
Summary: Find out who you are of the show! Are you a huge fan? Do you know this show? Well, then try this quiz. Genres may change! I don't own Wild Kratts! All Wild Kratts characters in here!
1. Who are you?

**Ever wondered what character you would be in Wild Kratts? Well, here's your answer!**

* * *

1. Your favorite color is...

A. Blue  
B. Green  
C. Purple  
D. Orange  
E. Orange, I guess  
F. Black, of course!  
G. Whatever's fashionable  
H. COLORS! Who needs colors!  
I. Pink! no blue! no green...RAINBOW!?

2. Your favorite animal is...

A. Cheetah  
B. Draco  
C. Turkey  
D. Any animal that doesn't creep me out!  
E. Skunk, stinky  
F. Nasty vermins  
G. All animals! To make hats out of!  
H. Only the rarest of rare!  
I. All animals... except wasps, most bugs and maybe spiders!

3. What would you name a lost baby hyena?

A. Something creative like Jokster  
B. Something that makes sense  
C. Something cute  
D. Something I won't forget  
E. Uh, I'll leave that to the others  
F. Dog bot  
G. No names  
H. It's going to be d- I mean, I'm not naming it  
I. Hackle or Heha

4. If there was an animal that needed rescuing, what would you do?

A. Save it! They can't do that!  
B. Save it! Must think this through!  
C. Maybe my inventions will help  
D. I'll help track it  
E. Teleport disks for the bros  
F. I'm the one who caught it!  
G. Doesn't matter!  
H. I'm busy  
I. Help Save It!

5. You are most likely to say what phrase?

A. Be the creature!  
B. Living free and in the wild!  
C. Their finished  
D. Gross!  
E. Ahhh!  
F. Not literally!  
G. Going to Paris!  
H. Gonna find me the most rare animals  
I. I Chihuahua

6. If Donita was sitting at the next table over, what would you think?

A. She has an animal!  
B. What's she doing here!  
C. Donita!  
D. Did I find her on my villain tracker?  
E. Ah, I'm going back to the Tortuga!  
F. Business time!  
G. That's me!  
H. I'm not even there!  
I. Why? What? Guh, she probably has an animal so I'm going to watch her closely

7. What's your favorite hobby?

A. Watching animals  
B. Reading  
C. Inventing  
D. Working on my computer  
E. Playing video games  
F. Making bots  
G. Fashion shows  
H. Cooking  
I. Drawing, singing, music listening, learning about animals and writing fanfictions!

* * *

Mostly A's: You are Martin! You love blue, cheetahs, and you will rush in to safe an animal.

Mostly B's: You are Chris! You love green, draco lizards, and you always think things through

Mostly C's: You are Aviva! You love purple, turkeys, and smart enough to make awesome inventions

Mostly D's: You are Koki! You love orange, animals that aren't gross, and run the power of the Tortuga.

Mostly E's: You are Jimmy! You love orange, skunks(even if they smell), and are a video game pro

Mostly F's: You are Zach! You love black, hate animals, and make tons of zach bots

Mostly G's: You are Donita! You love all things fashionable, fashion shows, and you make clothes out of animals

Mostly H's: You are Gourmand! You love cooking, rare animals, and cooking rare animals

Mostly I's: You are Angelicat2! You love rainbows, all animals(except bugs!), and are a mixture of A-E of the characters

* * *

**Hey, more to come! Tell me who you got! Anyone can post a review! Even guests! **


	2. How much do you know?

**Here are some Wild Kratts quiz questions? Have fun!*!*!**

* * *

1. In Let the Rhinos Roll, what is different about Chris the Zach bot when he calls Martin?

A. He has his bangs down.  
B. His hair is blonde.  
C. He says tootles before ending the call.  
D. He speaks more robotic than the real Chris.

2. In Caracal-Minton, what do the bros do to get Aviva's birdie back?

A. Use the power suits to become guinea fowl to lore in the caracal.  
B. Look in every aardvark hole until they find it.  
C. Put a tracking device on a broken birdie and track the caracal.  
D. Get in a guinea fowl invention that Aviva makes.

3. In Ker-Honk, how does the bros creature power suits get jammed.

A. They fall into a mud pit and it jams the buttons.  
B. Gourmand throws dough at their buttons.  
C. A proboscis monkey hits their buttons and they get stuck.  
D. They both hit a tree.

4. In A Huge Orange Problem, why does Huge-O throw the bros to the same spot?

A. He doesn't like them.  
B. He doesn't want them to give the medicine kit to the crew.  
C. He shows them that leaves are better for sore arms.  
D. He wants to get them confused.

5. What's special about the male seahorses?

A. They are poisonous.  
B. They give birth to the baby seahorses instead of the females.  
C. They are faster than females.  
D. They live in different places than the females.

6. A skunk can spray how far?

A. Ten feet with perfect accuracy.  
B. Two feet.  
C. Five feet.  
D. Seven feet.

7. In Zig-Zagged, why does Martin keep falling over and bumping Chris?

A. He's just clumsy.  
B. Not paying attention to where he's walking.  
C. Maze bumps into him and Chris accidentally makes Martin fall over.  
D. Zach makes a bot that trips Martin.

8. What episode does Chris fall out of a tree and becomes afraid of heights?

A. Googly-Eye: the Night Guru.  
B. Flight of the Draco.  
C. The Blue and the Gray.  
D. Birds of A Feather.

9. In The Blue and the Gray, Tazzy Chris, and Creature Power Challenge, what happens in every one of the three episodes?

A. They use the medicine kit.  
B. Zach shows up.  
C. Someone almost gets eaten.  
D. The power suits malfunction.

10. In Neck and Neck, what does Necklace take at the soccer game?

A. A medal.  
B. A trophy.  
C. Aviva's jacket.  
D. Power disks.

* * *

**Well, review to me so I can tell you the answers! Please review!**


	3. Questions

**Here's another part. I don't own WK!**

* * *

1. Why do you like Wild Kratts?

2. What episode did you first watch?

3. What's your favorite episodes?

4. Who's your favorite good guy and (if you do like one of the villains) who's your favorite bad guy?

5. Who do you think is the best on the show? Why?

6. If you could help someone on the show, who would it be and what would you do?

7. What's your favorite creature powers?

8. What new creature do you think they should do on Wild Kratts?

9. What creature have you learned about most on Wild Kratts?

* * *

**Extra question: What ideas for animals should I use in some of my stories?**

**Thank you for answering these! Anyone can review so...REVIEW!**


End file.
